Teach Me
by PassiveFish
Summary: Zoro has experience. Sanji doesn't. Sanji is curious to learn but doesn't make it easy for Zoro due to Zoro's arrogance getting in the way. Yaoi, angst, anal, bondage, solo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The evening air was fresh, and as Sanji stood in the dimming daylight on the deck, looking out into the distance at the sunset he couldn't help but lament over the fact that he still hadn't managed to find a girlfriend, or even a fling for that matter. He placed a cigarette to his lips and lit it before shoving his hands into his pockets as a chill breeze washed over him, sending a shiver down his spine. He was cold but just wanted to be alone at the moment, and if he went inside he knew that would never happen. The alcohol from earlier in the evening was still strong in his system, so at least that took off some of the initial chill.

Where was he going wrong? He was always courteous, polite, would do anything for a woman and yet nobody seemed to like him in that way back. He would even be okay if a woman was to take advantage of his niceness, at least then he'd have a starting point. It wasn't necessarily the sex- though that was a big part of it- that he wanted; he just was fed up with the fact that he hadn't even had one girlfriend, partner, fling, you name it, yet. He wanted to experiment! He wanted to have fun and see what the fuss is about. He wanted the chance to break a few girls' hearts! Sanji shook his head at this last thought. Damn it. He just wanted to build on his lack of experience...

Earlier that day:

'So Zoro, you've been laid, right?' Nami sat up straight and turned to look over towards Zoro with interest. They had had a few drinks and the topic had led to their personal lives, or at least the personal lives they had before joining the crew. Zoro snorted, keeping his eyes closed.

'Yes, I've been laid.' He was laying nonchalantly with his hands behind his head on the grassy floor of the Sunny, whilst Robin, Nami, Sanji and Frankie were sat in chairs under a beach umbrella to keep the burning sun off of them. Robin unsurprisingly had her head immersed in a book, but looked up occasionally when the conversation turned interesting, and Frankie was asleep, snoring softly. Brook and Luffy were entertaining Usopp and Chopper at the back of the ship, leaving the calmer members of the crew to talk amongst themselves.

'Alright, Mr. Casanova,' she scoffed, 'so then at least give us a number if you're not going to elaborate.'

Zoro opened one eye and frowned at her.

'What are you talking about?'

'How many women? Just purely out of curiosity.' Zoro stayed silent for a few more moments, his open eye drifting around the group.

'Ha! Unless you're lying about being with anybody in the first place,' piped up Sanji, smirking at him.

Zoro scowled at him and took the comment as a personal challenge to his sincerity.

'Double figures for women and...' Zoro started before going silent. He closed his eyes again and cleared his throat, not saying anything else, hoping that nobody noticed that slip of the tongue. He should be so lucky.

'And?' Nami had sat bolt upright, her eyebrows raised as far as they would go. The three members of the crew who were listening were looking at him now with peaked interest. 'What? You've been with guys?'

'A guy,' he replied, making sure to emphasise the 'a'.

'What? So you like men?' asked Sanji, raising an eyebrow at him. Zoro flopped forward resting his hands on his knees and sighed.

'No, I don't like men.'

'So why-'

'See, this is why I didn't want to tell you guys. I was drunk and the guy in question challenged me. I don't back down from a challenge.'

'Even in the bedroom?' asked Nami.

'Especially in the bedroom.' Zoro smirked at her, before lying back down on the grass.

The three crew members in his company gaped at him as these words sunk in, but before they could ask any more questions Zoro spoke again.

'So what about you Sanji? Let's not make this all about me.'

Nami turned her head to look at Sanji, her eyes brightening. Zoro was inwardly relieved that he'd managed to steer the conversation away from himself. Sanji blushed, but covered it up with his enthusiastic charm.

'How can I think of other women when I am in the presence of two amazing ladies like Nami-swan and Robin-Chwan!'

Nami rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. She was used to Sanji's besotted nature by now and had just learnt to let it wash over her. Zoro let out a snort that was none too discreet causing Sanji to glare over at him, Robin taking this opportunity to carry on reading her book.

'Oi, what was that for Marimo? You got something to say?'

'Nope,' replied Zoro simply. Sanji continued to glare, before getting to his feet.

'Well in which case I am going to get these two lovely ladies a drink. And don't even ask moss-head 'cos _you_ can get your own!'

Sanji turned on his heels and strutted towards the kitchen, silently dwelling on the snort from Zoro and what he'd meant by it. Maybe it was just because of the way he was talking to Nami and Robin, Sanji pondered. He frowned. But then again he always talked to them like that so surely Zoro'd be used to it by now. Damn it. The last thing Sanji wanted was for Zoro to find out and take the piss out of him for never having a relationship of any sort.

As Sanji thought about the earlier exchange of secrets, or should he say the giving of secrets by one green-haired egotist, his hands curled into fists in his pockets. He felt as though he'd lost yet another competition they held with one another, and the thought just made him angry. He hated to lose to the shitty swordsman, but how on earth was he going to catch up on something like that, especially considering his track record for picking up women. And the bastard had even been with a guy! God only knows what this man was like in the bedroom!

Sanji huffed, turning and pushing the door open into the kitchen. He needed another drink. All the other crew members were probably sat around in the aquarium bar, meaning that Sanji could go into this place, his haven, in peace. He opened the refrigerator and picked up a bottle of sake. This wasn't his normal choice of drink as it tended to go straight to his head, but he couldn't see anything else and was too lazy at this precise moment to open another keg.

He sat at the table, not bothering to turn the light on, and took a deep swig. He winced as the liquid left a burning sensation down the back of his throat as he swallowed, but shook it off and took another swig.

Suddenly the door behind Sanji opened and he stilled, not bothering to turn round, listening hard to try and identify the intruder. He heard heavy footsteps and the clanking of he knew to be sheathed swords. Great. Zoro stomped into Sanji's line of vision, unaware of the cook, and opened the refrigerator. Sanji watched as he began emptying the contents of the fridge into his arms. The cook frowned. So unrefined. Sanji took another swig of sake, which made a sloshing sound inside the bottle, causing Zoro to still in his movements. Zoro turned looking for the source to the noise he'd just heard, and his eyes rested on Sanji.

'Jesus!' Zoro flinched slightly with surprise. 'What the fuck are you sitting there in the dark for?'

Zoro should have known seeing as there was a thick smell of cigarettes in the air. His eyes fell on the ashtray on the table which must've had about twelve cigarette ends in it. Sanji took yet another swig of the sake.

'Scare you, did I, Marimo?'

Zoro looked at the sake that was in the cooks hand and then back to the cook. His face was in shadow but Zoro could still make out by the sound of his voice that the sake was definitely going to his head. What the hell was up with him? Sanji never usually touches the stuff.

'Well I can definitely say I didn't expect you to be sat in the dark on your own drinking sake. What the hell is up with you, cook?'

'Mind your damn business,' retorted Sanji, lifting the bottle of sake to his lips one more time. Zoro turned and dumped the contents of his arms onto the table and quickly swiped the sake out of Sanji's hand, and before the cook had a chance to put up a fight, Zoro downed it.

'Oi you shitty bastard! What the fuck did you do that for?' Zoro slammed the bottle down on the table, resting his hands on it and looking Sanji square in the eyes.

'If I hadn't have done that I would have come back in an hour or so to find you comatose on the fucking floor. And I also think it's bad manners to throw away booze, and so considering my tolerance for alcohol-'

'You're one to talk about bad manners!' Sanji stood up, the sound of his chair being forced back ringing loud in their ears, the rage building inside him.

Zoro and Sanji glared at each other for a few moments, before Zoro straightened up and hit the nail straight on the head, nodding at the empty bottle.

'Has this got anything to do with the conversation we had earlier today?'

Sanji's rage faltered a little as his eyes widened. How the hell did he figure that out so fast?

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Sanji answered, a little too quickly. The second he said these words he knew that they were probably the wrong ones to choose, as they indicated that Sanji knew exactly what Zoro was talking about. Zoro smirked, folding his arms.

'So you're annoyed that this 'shitty swordsman' has managed to bed infinitely more lovers that you have, eh cook?'

Sanji's blood boiled at these words, and he lunged a kick at Zoro's head. Unfortunately, Zoro did indeed have a high tolerance for alcohol and Sanji, on the other hand, did not. Zoro dodged the kick and proceeded to slam Sanji into the planked wall with his forearm held firmly across Sanji's upper chest.

'You are in no position to be picking a fight with me in your condition, cook,' Zoro growled through clenched teeth.

Sanji could feel Zoro's breath on his face, and was slightly pleased with himself that he'd managed to wind the swordsman up. Unfortunately the cook did become aware that with the sake running through his blood he was probably no match for Zoro at this moment in time. He felt slightly helpless at being held there by Zoro but to be honest he didn't really to care. He looked into the livid features of the man pinning him against the wall and began to wonder about all the things that this man knew that Sanji didn't.

'Teach me.'

Sanji spoke with venom in his words, causing Zoro to loosen his hold. Some of the anger fell from Zoro's features and was now replaced by confusion at the cook's words.

'What the fuck are you suggesting?'

Zoro spoke with a menacing tone; he had an idea what the cook just proposed to him but before he beat the shit out of the bastard for it he wanted to be sure.

Sanji smirked.

'Teach me,' he repeated, but this time combined his words with a thrust of his hips. Zoro gritted his teeth again as he repeated in slamming Sanji hard again into the wall. Sanji winced as his head hit the wood hard and brought up his hands to hold onto Zoro's punishing hold.

'Do you think I'm some sort of slut or something you perverted bastard?! Do you really think that I'd stoop so low as to bed anybody who proposes themselves to me?!'

'Are you saying I'm not good enough for you, you arrogant bastard?' Sanji choked out.

Zoro grinned wickedly.

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, cook.'

Sanji used all the strength he had to shove Zoro away from him. He felt slightly embarrassed to be rejected so quickly by the swordsman, especially since he could probably do a lot worse. However, he knew how to get under Zoro's skin.

'What? You backing down from a challenge?'

Zoro brought his hand up to the hilt of Wado Ichimongi, sliding it slowly out of its sheath. Sanji held his breath, unsure what the swordsman was about to do. He didn't realise the taunt would make Zoro this angry. Zoro slowly swung the blade, stopping when it was lined up with Sanji's neck. Zoro grinned menacingly.

'You are going to regret those words.'

Sanji realised that the pain in his head was suddenly not mixing well with the amount of sake he'd just drank. He turned his head raising a hand to cover his mouth. Zoro lowered the sword slightly cocking his head to the side to watch Sanji closely. Two seconds later Sanji had hunched over and brought up the entirety of the alcohol he had consumed in the past half an hour.

Zoro sighed, putting his sword away and reached down to pick Sanji up.

'You're a pain in my ass, cook!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Sanji woke up late the next morning and immediately screwed his eyes closed again at the pain in his head. He gave himself a moment to work out why he was so much pain. Oh yeah. The sake. He reached up and ran his hands over his eyes and back into his hair. As he reached back he felt a prominent bump of the back of his head that intensified the pain as he touched it. Where the fuck did that come from?

An image of him being shoved hard into a wall came to the front of his mind. Zoro. That bastard.

Sanji managed to pull himself up in bed, going a little bit dizzy at the movement. As he sat, he looked around the room. All the other men had gone elsewhere in the ship leaving Sanji to sleep in, which at this moment he appreciated.

As he sat his memory of the night before became clearer and the pit of his stomach filled with dread. Oh shit. He'd propositioned the swordsman to teach him in the sack... Sanji groaned, flopping forward so he rested his head on his knees. How fucking embarrassing! Sanji stilled for a moment. But what had been the reply? Oh yeah. Sanji put his hand up to the back of his head, feeling the tenderness there. Well that didn't surprise him in the least.

The door opened and somebody came into the room.

'Hey Sanji, you up?' It was Usopp. Thank God.

Sanji groaned his answer and Usopp gave a little chuckle.

'Chopper asked me to bring these for you.'

Sanji tilted his head to the side so that he could see what Usopp had, but didn't move it from its resting place on his knees.

Usopp was carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, toast, and what looked like a cup of green tea.

'He's mixed some herbs in with the tea to help with your hang over.' Usopp came up to the bed with the tray and waited until Sanji managed to sit himself up again, before putting the tray down on Sanji's lap.

'Thanks Usopp.' Sanji picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble timidly on it. 'How'd I manage to get back here last night?'

Usopp smiled at the question.

'Zoro dragged you back. He came in raging that you'd gotten yourself into a state and then hurled all over the kitchen floor.' Usopp hesitated and considered Sanji for a moment. '...Yeah, you may wanna keep your distance from him for a few hours.'

Sanji frowned, wondering what Usopp was talking about.

'Why?'

' 'Cos Nami made him clear it up, saying that he was with you when it happened.' Usopp grinned.

Sanji groaned again. Just what he needed. The shitty swordsman is going to be in a beautiful mood today...

Sanji dragged himself out of the shower and dried and dressed himself in some clean clothes. He had discovered that he was still wearing the previous day's clothes when he stepped out of bed, and it made him feel really unclean; especially considering he'd thrown up wearing them. The hang-over cure, however, had worked wonders and given him the energy to make his way to the bathroom, and he even noted after stepping out of the shower that he felt almost human again.

Zoro was on watch today, and Sanji was battling with himself as to whether it would be a good idea to go and apologise for the night before. No matter how he looked at it, it was definitely his fault. He had provoked Zoro after Zoro did him the favour of confiscating the sake from him. Zoro had taken Sanji back to the men's quarters rather than leaving him alone in the kitchen. And to top it off it was Zoro who had to clean up after him. As much as he wanted to continue hating Zoro's guts, he did feel a stab of guilt that he couldn't seem to quell. On top of it, Sanji didn't really know what to do about his proposition. He figured he wouldn't mention it, ever. The swordsman probably knew how drunk he was last night and would probably be just as embarrassed.

Sanji nodded to himself, heading towards the crow's nest.

As he climbed the ladder, he could hear the sound of Zoro counting. The swordsman always exercised to let out his frustrations, meaning he really was in a really shitty mood. Fuck. Sanji slowed, wondering whether this was a good idea after all, but suddenly the counting stopped and Zoro appeared at the top of the ladder topless, glaring at him. Damn, he'd heard him. Sanji froze, not sure what he should do, but then thought to himself that he couldn't let Zoro see him retreat, and so carried on up the ladder with determination.

'Wow, I'm surprised you're up this early after last night,' Zoro said flatly. Well, this was a good sign, he hadn't attacked him yet. Zoro stomped over and sat on the bench next to his weights. He then lifted up an insanely heavy dumbbell and started pumping his left arm, still glaring at the cook.

'I'm not that much of a lightweight, despite what you saw last night,' retorted Sanji.

'What do you want, cook? Come to ask me to fuck you again?' said Zoro bluntly. Sanji glowered at Zoro fiercely, hiding his surprise at the crudeness of Zoro's question. Sanji wasn't even sure if the dumb idiot had any sense of discretion in his entire body.

'You know what? I _was_ going to actually thank you for what you did last night but you know what?! You can go fuck yourself!' Sanji turned and started to make his way back down the ladder. He managed to step down three rungs when he heard the thunk of the dumbbell and then felt himself being lifted back up into the cockpit and shoved backwards so that he was sat on the cockpit floor. The shock in his face was evident as Zoro pinned his arms to the floor using his own bodyweight against the cook.

'If I remember correctly-,' started Zoro, but was cut off by the cooks rage.

'Get the fuck off me you fucking asshole!'

Sanji dealt a hard blow to Zoro's stomach using his knees. Zorro winced as Sanji tried to kick him off but Zoro manoeuvred himself so that he was knelt on the cook's strong thighs, rendering his weapons useless.

'Calm down, you stupid idiot! I'm doing this so you can't fucking run from me while I have my say! Now stay the fuck still!' Zoro roared.

Sanji slowed his struggling, genuinely taken aback at the dominance in Zoro's voice.

'Now then! If I remember correctly, last night you asked me to 'teach you.' I have in my mind what you meant by this but I want to hear it from you.'

Sanji laid still. There was no way he was going to push the swordsman off; he was literally made of muscle and had Sanji's upper arms in a vice-like grip, not to mention that he couldn't get any leverage to move his legs an inch.

'What do you care? Get off me you dumb bastard!'

Zoro stayed exactly where he was.

'If I also remember correctly earlier on in the day I had mentioned that I never turn down a challenge, _especially_ in the bedroom.'

Sanji's eyes widened in disbelief at what he was hearing. Was Zoro suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? Zoro continued.

'And, correct me if I'm wrong, you asked me if I was backing down from a challenge in relation to your request. Let me answer your question.' Zoro licked his lips and then smashed them down onto the cook's, causing Sanji to moan into his warm mouth. Zoro's tongue explored the cook's mouth and Sanji felt helpless, and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he liked it. His cock twitched under the swordsman as he squirmed against the hard, muscular body. God, this felt so good. Zoro broke apart their kiss after what seemed like minutes and looked into Sanji's with eyes that screamed dominance.

'I _never _back down from a challenge.'

'I...I...' stuttered Sanji. He didn't know what to say; he was pinned down by the hot blooded swordsman, those dark eyes boring into his. Sanji inhaled the sweet smell of Zoro's breath, their faces literally inches apart. Zoro smirked, looking pleased with himself.

Sanji was suddenly aware that his personal space had been invaded and turned his head to the side, a slight frown appearing on his features along with a pinkish tint. He had gotten himself into this, and now had no idea what to do. His pride was telling him to fight, to tell the man above him to get the fuck off. The swordsman's arrogance frustrated the blond, did he seriously think that Sanji would just 'bend over' and accept whatever Zoro gave to him?

'You really are full of yourself, aren't you, Marimo?' Sanji said mockingly, looking up into those brown eyes again. Surprise fell over Zoro's features at the retort. _Ha. Bet you didn't expect that, you egotistical bastard._

Zoro scowled. Sanji had just rejected him? No fucking way.

'So what, cook? It was just the alcohol talking? Bullshit. You want me.'

Sanji inwardly fumed at this last statement. Sanji couldn't use his arms or legs and so did the next best thing: he head butted Zoro, hard. Zoro cursed in pain and was knocked backwards, so that Sanji was no longer restrained. Zoro brought up a hand to hold his busted nose.

'Argh! You-'

'Are you really that conceited you fucking asshole?!' Sanji managed to get to his feet, his fists balled at his sides. His blond locks fell over his face, shielding the anger and hurt that he felt from view.

'Just because you think you're God's gift to the human race and just because I have a complete lack of experience,' Sanji blushed at his confession, 'you think you can pin me down like some needy whore and do what the fuck you want?!' Sanji raised his head to look Zoro directly in the eyes; the cook looked livid.

'Well I have some news for you, Roronoa Zoro. We're not all like you, and I'm way out of your league.'

Sanji spat this last sentence out with venom in his voice, before turning and storming straight down the ladder, leaving Zoro sat on the floor still holding his bloody nose, his eyes still focusing on where the cook was a few seconds ago. Zoro was stunned. What the hell had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies! I have a confession: this is the first ever fan fiction that I have written and published online, and you have no idea how exited I got yesterday when I read my first-ever reviews and saw that people have favorited (is that even a word...?) my work! Thank you for giving me the motivation to write yet another chapter ^ ^

P.S. This is slightly longer than my last two :D

Chapter Three

Zoro was frustrated. He'd spent the majority of the day in the crow's nest training, and he had offered to do the night watch as a way to gain some time to think. Then again, as far as the crew were concerned this was nothing new and so nobody had the slightest idea that something was eating away at their swordsman. Zoro was on his back pumping away at an insanely loaded barbell, thoughts running through his mind. He'd been with the crew, what, just over a year now? He shrugged to himself, he hadn't realised it had been that long. That meant that he hadn't been able to satisfy his sexual needs with anyone or anything except his own hand, although in hindsight this was probably a good thing because he needed to focus on his training.

_'We're not all like you.'_

This comment had irked him immensely. What was the cook implying? Did Sanji really think of him as a slut who just took advantage of people for sex, or was Sanji implying that he thought Zoro made an easy time of it? Either way, that was far from the truth.

But then again, why had it bothered him so much what Sanji thought of him? It's not as though he needed to prove himself to the stupid ero-cook.

And yet the thing that was frustrating him the most was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the blond. The way he had looked the moment they had broken their kiss: the lust in his eyes, the thrusting of his hips. Zoro wanted him. He wanted to make the cook come undone with desire. He wanted to show the cook what he hasn't yet experienced.

Zoro put the barbell back onto its stand above his head and relaxed, groaning at the thoughts now going through his head. He can't say he hadn't had thoughts about the cook before, he was only human and Sanji was so hot, especially when he was handing people's asses to them in a fight. However, that isn't to say that he had ever really considered it as something that could seriously come to pass. Hell, he'd had passing thoughts about the ladies of the crew too so it wasn't like he was into men or anything.

Sanji's voice filled his head once more.

_'I'm way out of your league.'_

Zoro grinned. So the cook was playing hard to get? This was going to be interesting.

After what had occurred between him and Zoro the previous day, Sanji had spent much of his time with the other members of the crew out in the sun, preparing sundaes and other refreshments to try and keep everybody cool. It was nothing unusual for Zoro to be spending time in the training room, but the swordsman hadn't come to join the crew with breakfast or dinner, instead choosing to raid the fridge when nobody was looking, and then retreating back up to his hideaway.

Zoro did get like this occasionally, and so the crew paid it no thought, but Sanji couldn't help but wonder whether he was avoiding everybody because of what had happened between the two of them. Sanji shook his head, wondering whether that thought made him slightly pig-headed. Zoro was just being Zoro. Zoro had only come onto Sanji because Sanji had practically dared him to. That means that they've technically been full circle and things will be back to normal in no time.

Sanji sat back in the deck chair, closing his eyes against the warm sun. Luffy could be heard from somewhere nearer the front of the ship. Other than that, it was quite peaceful. The other crew members were elsewhere on the ship leaving Sanji as the only one on the lawn deck at the moment. Just Sanji and his thoughts.

Damn it. Stupid Marimo.

At first Sanji was furious with the swordsman. Zoro thought he could have anybody he wanted, when he wanted. And to be honest, Sanji would have let him had he been more polite and not so fucking smug with himself. After Sanji had had time to relax, he began feeling as though he'd missed out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. Now that he had stung Zoro's pride there was probably going to be no chance of him coming on to Sanji again. And that kiss. The hairs stood up on the back of Sanji's neck at the thought and he felt himself become slightly aroused. Sanji was mentally kicking himself. He wouldn't be a virgin right now if he'd have gone along with it!

Sanji looked down at his crotch, which had began to form quite the tent at the thoughts running through his head. Fucking great.

The cook suddenly stood up and made his way towards the bath-house at the back of the ship. He had always had an issue with keeping his excitement under control and in these situations there was only one thing he could really do.

Sanji kicked his clothes off and then stepped under the steamy water, altering the temperature slightly so it wasn't overly hot.

After soaping up his hands, Sanji's fingers began to ghost over his naked torso, stopping momentarily to tweak his nipples. The effect of the touch made his stiff hard on twitch slightly. Sanji felt as though he was quite close already and he hadn't even touched himself yet. He rested his free hand on the wall of the shower whilst his other hand snaked down to grip his straining cock. As a shudder ran up his spine, Sanji closed his eyes and he began to move his hand over the leaking tip, and then back down the shaft slowly. He felt his toes grip the slippery surface underneath him as his legs tensed up. He wondered what it would be like if it was somebody else touching him right now. He had never experience somebody else's touch like this. As the thought came to his head, he had to stop momentarily, holding himself back.

_Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me today? _

Sanji let out a long breath and then started moving again. It felt so good. His fingers sped up slightly now as he couldn't wait much longer for release. He wanted the pleasure to wash over him. As he felt the build up in the pit of his stomach, Sanji suddenly saw green in his mind's eye and remembered the sensation of a warm tongue crashing into his mouth, and a muscular chest pressing him into the deck. Sanji's knees buckled as he came hard onto the tiled wall in front of him, all of his weight now relying on the other hand that was holding him up. The feeling of relief washed over him as his breathing began to regulate itself with long, drawn out breaths.

Sanji slid down under the streams of water into a sitting position, exhausted, resting his head back against the wall.

'Hurry up and fuck me, you stupid shitty swordsman.'

Later that night, Zoro was making his way down to the kitchen to get something else to eat. It was strange but he couldn't seem to satisfy his hunger whenever he fed himself, and therefore seemed to pig-out more. The meals that Sanji made always seemed to be the perfect mix of carbohydrate, protein and fat to see the swordsman through at least 4 hours. Zoro frowned as he wondered what physical state he'd be in if it wasn't for the cook and his ability to match the meal to the person.

And so here he was, again, on his way to find something to sate his hunger for what felt the tenth time that day. Unfortunately, he'd miscalculated the location of the other crew members, figuring they'd all be in bed, and paced in to find Sanji finishing what was left of the washing up.

Zoro hesitated, wondering if he should come back later, but then thought better of it before sauntering past to the refrigerator. Sanji had heard Zoro come in, and he had also heard him hesitate. He grinned inwardly. Good, so the stupid swordsman knows that I'm probably still pissed at him.

Zoro opened the fridge and looked inside, before picking up a piece of cold chicken, a few carrots and a large piece of cheese. He saw half a bottle of red wine on the counter top and decided that this would be a perfect drink to wash it down with.

Sanji could see Zoro in his peripheral vision, and turned his head slightly to see what decision Zoro had made for a meal. Sanji rolled his eyes.

'I can't watch. Want me to make you something?' asked Sanji, picking up a tea towel to dry his hands on.

Zoro looked over at him.

'Is something wrong with my choice of food, cook?'

Sanji sighed, reaching for a heavy saucepan before setting it onto the cooker and pouring a dash of oil into it.

'You've been eating nearly every hour on the hour today and now I know why. Number one, that is way too much cheese and not enough meat. Here.' Sanji reached out to take the chicken from him and added it to the pan, and then reached back into the fridge to get some more of the chicken.

'On second thoughts, we won't need the cheese.'

Zoro was amazed by the skilfulness of the man in front of him. Sanji was tossing the ingredients with such ease, and knew exactly when to add the next ingredient, and what quantity. Sanji then opened the bottle of wine and poured a generous amount into the pan. Now this was Zoro's kind of dish.

After what was only a few minutes, during which time Sanji had told Zoro exactly what he was putting into the pan, and why, Sanji served up the dish and handed it to Zoro.

'And voila! Coq Au Vin.'

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

'Cock of what?'

Sanji rolled his eyes at him for the second time that evening.

'It's French for chicken with wine, you dumbass.'

'How do you remember all this cooking stuff?' asked Zoro, walking over to the table and sitting down to eat. Sanji filled up the washing up bowl with warm soapy water again and began to clean up the utensils he had just used.

'I dunno. I guess it's just... there. I don't really need to follow recipes anymore 'cos I know the best way to put stuff together.'

'Mmmm, this is good, cook.' Zoro said around a large piece of chicken.

'You need to stop missing meal times and then you won't go hungry, will you, you idiot.'

Zoro finished his mouthful this time before replying.

'Yeah, whatever. Maybe if you let me know when the food is ready I might not have to feed myself.'

Sanji dried his hands before folding his arms across his chest.

'Sorry, but I call bullshit on that one. You knew exactly when the food was ready, you just sat up there with your tail between your legs.' Sanji realised the moment he said it that last sentence probably sounded harsher than he meant it to.

Zoro finished his last few mouthfuls, and then stood to take his bowl over to the sink next to where Sanji was stood. He put the bowl in the sink then casually turned his head to look at Sanji.

'You're such a pain in the ass, cook.'

'And why exactly would that be, you shitty Marimo,' Sanji frowned, not expecting such a calm response.

Zoro sighed, pulling himself up so that he was sat on the work surface. To his amusement, he saw Sanji's eyebrow twitch as he did so, but Sanji didn't tell him to get off.

'What is it that you want, exactly?' Zoro, as always, got straight to the point. Sanji couldn't believe how perceptive this man was when he wanted to be, and didn't really know how to react.

'Wh... What are you talking about?' Sanji questioned, knowing full well what Zoro was talking about.

Zoro just held Sanji's gaze, not saying anything more. Sanji could feel the blood rushing south as those dark eyes burnt into his, until he couldn't hold the gaze any longer, blushing and looking away. Shit, why now?

'Damn you, you stupid swordsman.'

'You know what? I'll leave it to you.' Zoro jumped off the counter and took a few steps towards the door. He then turned and looked back at Sanji, whose eyes had flicked up to meet his as the cook tried to work out what was happening.

'I'm up for it, if you are.'

Zoro turned his back to Sanji again stepping forward and reaching for the door handle. Sanji panicked slightly, thinking that this was probably his final offer.

'What if I said I was?'

Damn that swordsman! As much as he thought the swordsman was an arrogant prick, he also wanted him, and Zoro had given him another opportunity that he just couldn't pass up. His heart was racing at the moment and he didn't really know what to do in the present situation. Would Zoro stay? Something inside Sanji imagined Zoro turning to laugh at him. They were both proud people after all, always trying to one-up each other. But then again, tonight had gone surprisingly insult-free to a certain extent. Sanji mused momentarily on how out-of-character this had been for the two of them.

To Sanji's relief the swordsman hesitated.

Zoro turned to look into that one visible blue eye, wondering whether he had just heard correctly. Oh God, Sanji looked so innocent and naive right now, that one eye wide with the fear of rejection, the fear of having his pride wounded. Zoro smiled and slowly began to make his way over to the cook, closing the gap between them. The blush on Sanji's face grew once again and he closed his eyes in embarrassment, waiting for the swordsman to make a move. Sanji felt himself being grabbed by his upper arms, the grip firm but not in any way painful.

'Open your eyes, cook.' Zoro's voice was calm, reassuring. Sanji had never experienced this tone of voice from the man who always seemed to speak to him with slight dislike in his deep voice. Sanji's eyes flicked open at the unexpected manner in which the swordsman had said those words, now finding himself looking into dark eyes that were currently less than half a foot away from his face. Sanji could feel Zoro's breath on his face, and a shiver shot up his spine at the way that Zoro's eyes seemed to be flicking between his own and his lips. Sanji self-consciously licked his bottom lip, causing Zoro to suddenly close the gap, wanting to feel that tongue on his own. Sanji's senses to go wild under the strong hold of the swordsman, and he reached and mimicked the hold so that they were holding onto each other desperately, their tongues battling for dominance.

As their mouths continued to clash, Zoro released his hold, moving his hands to the cook's front so that he could start to slowly unbutton the blue pin-striped shirt. As he did so, Sanji mirrored the action, frantically trying to push the green coat over Zoro's shoulders. Zoro reached up and grabbed Sanji's wrists, stopping him and pulling back out of the kiss.

A look of confusion fell over Sanji's features.

'Will you slow down, you damn cook? Come over here.'

Zoro turned the two of them around, guiding Sanji, still by the wrists, and pushing him up against the wall. Sanji's eyes were filled with longing, his cheeks tinted pink and his mouth slightly parted. Zoro felt his erection straining against the inside of his pants. This man in front of him was so damn hot. He placed Sanji's wrists down by his sides so that Sanji's palms were flat against the wall.

'I want you to keep your hands there, is that okay with you, cook?'

Sanji came to his senses for a split second, his brow furrowing, about to argue with the swordsman. He thought back to their first encounter and how Zoro had presumed that Sanji would do whatever he wanted him to. However, Sanji was in need of the touch that the swordsman was currently giving him, and so gave Zoro a slight nod of the head. He had asked nicely, after all.

Zoro closed in to kiss the blond again, continuing to unbutton the shirt so that Sanji's naked chest became slowly exposed, showing his hardened nipples beneath. Keeping their lips locked, Zoro continued down, unbuckling the black belt before slowly unzipping. Sanji's hips thrust forward, a moan releasing itself into Zoro's mouth. Sanji pushed his palms harder into the wall, becoming aware of how difficult it was to keep them where they were.

Zoro then slid the black trousers down, along with the black boxers beneath, so that they pooled around Sanji's ankles. Sanji's erection was flushed and solid, and the sensation of now being exposed and subject to the open air made Sanji's hips buck once again as he felt a pang of pleasure in the pit of his stomach.

Sanji squinted, turning his head slightly, aware that he had never felt so naked as he did at this precise moment, even though his pin-striped shirt still hung open on his shoulders. Zoro began to rub his hands across the hardened muscle of Sanji's chest, occasionally grazing over the pink nipples meriting a small intake of breath whenever he did so.

'You are so fucking hot.' Zoro ran his hands down Sanji's sides, gently grazing his nails over the cook's smooth skin.

'Will you stop teasing me you green-haired bastard?'

'Oh? And how do you know that's what this is if you've never been touched by another?'

Zoro purposely tweaked Sanji's nipple, causing another intake of breath. Sanji blushed.

'Screw you. Just get on with it.'

Zoro raised an eyebrow as he slowly reached down, encasing the hardened flesh that longed for attention. Sanji bit his lip at the touch, the building tension causing him slight discomfort. Zoro rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum that had appeared there. Zoro could tell that Sanji wouldn't last too long, and so he was going to try and get the most out of the cook.

Zoro slowly dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes locked on Sanji's face. Sanji felt his knees begin to shake as thoughts entered his head at what was about to happen. Oh dear God. Zoro was really going to use his mouth. Zoro ran the hand that was now slicked with precum down the shaft before stopping at the base, gripping Sanji hard.

A frustrated groan came out of Sanji's mouth but he didn't have much time to object before Zoro's tongue darted out and twirled itself around Sanji's tip, lapping up the remaining precum. Sanji's hands reached forward and gripped Zoro's soft hair tight as he bit down on his lip to try and muffle the moans that threatened to escape.

Zoro pulled back so that his tongue was no longer pleasuring the cook, but kept the firm grip at Sanji's base.

'Put your hands back where they were, cook, or I'll stop what I'm doing.'

Sanji gritted his teeth, letting out a snarl of defiance, before slamming his hands back against the wall. Zoro smiled to himself. The cook was going out of his mind with lust, and it was all Zoro's doing. He had to admit, he loved it.

'That's better.'

Sanji opened his eyes and glared at the swordsman, but his annoyance didn't last long as Zoro bent forward and took him whole. Sanji groaned leaning his head back against the wall. The pressure was so immense right now, and yet he couldn't do anything. He didn't want the swordsman to stop. His knuckles were turning white as he dug his nails into his palms, trying to keep them where they were.

Zoro swirled his tongue around the shaft, coming to focus again on the tip, making circular motions that were making Sanji's moans louder. _Man, we'll have to get you a gag if this is what you're like _thought Zoro.

Sanji couldn't take it, he needed the swordsman to let him go so that he could finish.

'Let me...' choked out Sanji, his eyes not able to focus on the man in front of him. He wasn't sure whether Zoro had understood or even heard him as he let out another needful moan.

Suddenly the hand holding him removed itself. Sanji bent over forward, his hands shooting out to hold onto the shoulders of the man in front of him for support as he came hard into the warm mouth. A choked scream released itself from Sanji's throat as wave after wave of pleasure ran through his body.

'We'll definitely have to work on your stamina, cook,' grinned Zoro as Sanji was drawing in breath after heavy breath.

Sanji made his way over to the table and collapsed in a chair, resting his head on the table.

'Shut up, stupid moss-head,' mumbled Sanji into the wood. He was too tired to feel embarrassed at the swordsman's comment, his body still feeling the effects of one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had. He felt so relaxed that he could just sleep here...

'Come on then, cook, I think it might be time for bed.'

Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!

By the way, I've added something in to this chapter, something very small, in order for the next chapter to flow the way I want it to. Hopefully if you read this before the change took place it won't be picked up on too much!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The next morning came with the sound of Luffy shouting outside. They had been on the sea for almost two weeks at this point meaning that they were running out of supplies of fresh food and they needed stop off to stock up. Sanji squeezed his eyes together as his consciousness slowly brought him out of his sleeping state. His brain was aware that someone had disturbed him from his slumber but couldn't quite register what was going on. The longer he lay there the clearer the sounds got until he could make out what the captain was saying.

'Oiiiiiii Namiiiiii! An island! Nami, there's an island!'

Sanji's eyes flicked open, and he sat up to look out of the port hole. Sure enough in the distance was a small strip of land. Sanji squinted, trying to see it clearer through his sleepy eyes that were not yet accustomed to the light. Small dots of colour could be seen on the coast mixed in with the greens and browns of the trees and countryside giving an indication the island wasn't deserted.

Sanji glanced around the room finding that most of the crew were already up, which wasn't surprising since he and Zoro were the last two to come to bed.

More commotion could be heard from outside, before the cabin door was thrown open and an exited Chopper came bounding into the room, followed by Nami.

'Zoro! Sanjiiiii! There's an island! There's an island! Get up and come look!'

Nami strode over to Zoro's bunk, cracking her knuckles on the lump that was obviously his head beneath the covers. Zoro responded with a startled illegible noise.

'Zoro, we need your help with getting ready to land if you don't mind.' She turned to the cook, who was sat up in bed, now wide awake. 'Sanji-kun, do you mind whipping up some breakfast before we leave the Sunny?'

'No problem Nami Swan!' cooed Sanji, smiling at her. She went back outside again leaving the boys to get ready.

Chopper jumped onto Zoro's bed meriting another groan from the swordsman.

'Come on, come on, come onnnnn!' Chopper jumped off the bed and hurried back outside to join the others.

Zoro couldn't have looked more unenthusiastic if he tried. He sat up in bed and pressed a palm to his eyes.

Sanji climbed out of bed and started to pull on his clothes. He was usually the only one to undress before getting into bed, mainly due to the restrictiveness of his clothes and the numerous amounts of buttons.

Zoro hadn't even attempted to get out of bed yet, his eyes closed as he sat there with his head falling forward onto his chest.

Sanji's eyes fell on the crumpled form of the swordsman, the memories of the previous night coming back to him. Sanji felt a slight twinge of disappointment in his chest. The night didn't really go according to his plan. Not that he had much of a plan. His eyes narrowed, even thought Zoro was completely oblivious to it. In fact, Zoro chose that moment to let out a small snore. Sanji rolled his eyes; _the bastard had fallen asleep again! How can he even sleep sitting up like that?_

The bunk beds in the men's quarters were suspended from the ceiling, similar to hammocks, meaning that they had the freedom to swing. They were already swaying gently due to the coming storm, probably why Zoro fell asleep so quickly. Sanji took a step towards Zoro's bunk and lifted his foot up to the frame, giving the bed a sharp push. Zoro jolted awake with a gasp, throwing his arms out as if to stop himself falling. His startled features looked around the room and then he scowled as his eyes fell on the cook, who looked as though he was battling the urge to laugh.

'Fuck off!'

Zoro slammed himself into a laying position, pulling the covers over his head.

'Come on, you'll miss all the fun. And I think you'll probably get more peace and quiet from the rest of the crew if you got up of your own accord, you lazy bastard.'

The lump under the covers didn't acknowledge that it had heard anything. Sanji sighed, pulling on his jacket, and decided to head down to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

'Zoro?! Where the hell are you?!' Nami's voice drifted from out on the deck as Sanji opened the door. Zoro groaned throwing the covers off of his face and sitting up again.

'Bossy-as-hell woman,' he growled, getting out of bed pulling on his boots. Sanji shook his head, rolling his eyes again, before stepping out on deck, still able to hear the distinct sounds of the swordsman muttering curse words under his breath.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Once the ship was anchored in the large marina that the town had, the crew parted ways in order to look around the bustling town. Nami had decided that they would stay here for a few days seeing as her and Robin wanted to shop and explore, and none of them knew how long it'd be before they saw land again and so decided to make the most of it.

Sanji decided that he'd better stock up the kitchen and so went looking for food shops and stalls. He found one street in particular that had stalls selling all kinds of weird and wonderful items, their merchants shouting out deals to try and get as many customers as they can. Sanji smiled. It had been a long time since they had been to a place with this much atmosphere. He stopped at a fishmonger's stall, eying up the wares that were laid out in an artistic fashion. As he glanced over a particularly exquisite piece of red tuna, the blond caught a flash of green in his peripheral vision. Sanji turned his head to find nothing out of the ordinary. He narrowed his eyes. The street was noisy and it would have been easy to lose someone amongst the crowd. Sanji decided he could buy from this stall later, choosing to keep going whilst glancing at the odd thing that caught his interest. He slowed and took a quick look behind him again. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was being followed, and to top it off he had a good idea of who the person was. Sanji decided to leave the crowd, making his way down a darkened pathway that led to the next street over.  
Suddenly he stopped and without turning said,

'Why the hell are you following me, Marimo?'

Sanji turned slowly to find that Zoro was a good few metres back, and rooted to the spot, wearing an expression of a child who's just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Sanji raised an eyebrow at him, causing Zoro to flush before clearing his throat. Zoro then strode up to the cook and then stepped past him, turning to look at him as though he was waiting for Sanji to start moving again. Sanji started walking slowly, his eyes narrowing on the swordsman.

'So, where we heading?' asked Zoro, walking with him out into the connecting street.

'Oi, don't try to change the subject you shitty swordsman, I want to know why you were following me.'

The new street that they had stepped out on was nowhere near as crowded as the previous one, and Sanji felt as though he had space to breath. This street was home to a few bars and cafes that looked pretty run down, nowhere near as grand as some of the hotels and restaurants down by the harbour.

Zoro turned and stepped in front of the cook to stop him, a small smile on his face.

'What if I said I was waiting for a chance to catch you in a less crowded area?'

Sanji raised both eyebrows at him.

'What exactly is going through that thick skull of yours, Marimo?'

Zoro's smile turned into a smirk, and he leaned in so that their faces were inches from one another, emphasising every syllable.

'You owe me, cook.'

The cook scowled.

'Like fuck I do,' replied Sanji before stepping past the man in front of him. Zoro reached and grabbed his arm, stopping Sanji in his tracks. He pulled the cook towards him and then crushed his lips down on the blondes, taking a firm hold of both arms. He felt Sanji tense initially underneath him, but in a few moments Sanji's body relaxed under the swordsman's grip. When the kiss was finally broken the cook had a slightly flustered look on his face; he could feel the effect of the kiss going straight to his groin.

'As I said. You owe me.'

Sanji stared into the dark brown eyes for a moment, his body ignoring any dislike he held for the man in front of him. Damn stupid hormones.

'And I suppose you'll only accept payment in kind, eh, shitty swordsman?'

Zoro grinned at him, loosening his hold but pulling the cook closer. Sanji, however, pulled back from the swordsman's touch, causing Zoro's grin to fade and his brow to furrow.

'But,' continued Sanji with emphasis, 'if you want payment from me then you'll accept payment on my terms only.'

Sanji's face was straight as he said this, as though he and Zoro were making some sort of business deal.

'Oh? And what might those be?' asked Zoro. The swordsman wondered what on earth the cook could have meant by 'his terms' considering that as far as he was aware the cook was completely new to this, and therefore would be in no position to call the shots.

'Don't touch me in public. I really don't want to give people the retarded idea that I actually find you in the least bit attractive.'

Zoro smirked, ignoring the obvious insult.

'And those are your terms, cook? I thought you were going to reel off a whole list of bedroom etiquettes for my benefit.'

Sanji knew instantly that this comment was a dig at the fact that he had no bedroom experience. Bastard. He was going to have to make sure that changed.

'Don't push your luck, Marimo,' he replied through gritted teeth, 'The crew will be staying at an inn tonight, and therefore the Sunny will be empty. Meet me in the Aquarium at nine o'clock.'

And with that, the cook turned and strutted down the street, leaving the swordsman standing there staring after him thinking about the events yet to come. He was definitely going to have to make the cook beg so that he knew who exactly was calling the shots. He couldn't wait.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nine o'clock was nearing and Sanji had to admit to himself that he was nervous. He'd been thinking about the upcoming encounter all day. As he made for the Sunny, leaving the rest of the crew to drink their way into oblivion at a rowdy bar that was joined to the inn they were staying at, he started to have second thoughts. If Zoro said that he 'owed' him, that that would mean that Zoro wanted the cook to return the favour. A jolt of panic ran through his stomach at the thought. He realised that he had no idea what he would be doing, and surely the swordsman was going to be a dick about it. It was in his nature. Sure, Zoro had let him experience the feeling of being sucked the previous night, but Sanji was so far taken over with lust that he wasn't really paying attention to what Zoro was doing with his tongue. Oh God that tongue. Sanji felt a shudder run up his spine at the thought.

As the Sunny came into view Sanji reached up with both hands and massaged his forehead with the tips of his fingers trying to calm himself down and relieve the bit worry he was feeling. Everyone's got to start somewhere right? And Sanji definitely wasn't the sort of person who would bail out of returning a favour.

He walked up the gang plank and realised that the ship was still in total darkness. Perhaps Zoro bailed on _him? _No, that was ridiculous, that stupid swordsman had no qualms about giving up any of his self respect.

He opened the door to the aquarium and stepped inside the dark room.

'Took you long enough,' came the deep voice of the swordsman from somewhere in front of the cook.

The cook's eyes adjusted to the darkness to make out the shape of the swordsman sitting comfortably on the bench that ran in a semi-circle around the room. The aquarium was giving off a slight bluish light which made it difficult to see the swordsman's face due to the fact that the light came from behind him. Sanji walked closer in order to see the swordsman better.

'I took the liberty of getting us both a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.' Zoro gestured to the table that ran around the mast in the centre of the room.

Sanji's eyes fell onto the wine, before something else caught his eye further over. There was a futon set out on the floor, along with a pair of pillows and a blanket. What exactly did the swordsman think was going to happen?

'This isn't some sort of date, Marimo,' replied Sanji thickly. Zoro sighed.

'Fine, if you want to do this without any alcohol then be my guest. I just figured you may want something to settle your nerves. As for the futon, this room is rather hard and cold, don't you think?'

Sanji was taken aback slightly at the idea of the swordsman actually thinking about his comfort. He stepped forward and picked up the bottle, inspecting the label.

'Sauvignon Blanc. Good choice.' Sanji picked up the glasses, handing one to Zoro before generously topping it up. 'And... thanks.' He then topped his own up before setting the bottle back onto the table where he get it from. He walked over to the bench, taking a seat a good distance from the swordsman, sipping his wine. Zoro grinned at how innocent and timid the cook was.

'And so lesson two begins...' said Zoro absent-mindedly.

Sanji scoffed at him, his eyes narrowing and his face suddenly heating up.

'You really are taking that challenge thing to heart, Marimo, aren't you?' Sanji took a large gulp of his wine.

'Are you saying you don't want me to?'

'No, that's not what I'm saying...' Sanji could feel the wine starting to go to his head. God, he was a lightweight. But then again, in this situation that was a good thing.

The cook felt stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment. Yes, his head was screaming that he did want to be doing this with Zoro. However, the whole situation seemed so much easier in his head through the day as he was waiting for nine o'clock to role round. Zoro had been less, well, Zoro. Why was it some much more difficult in real life? And yet Zoro always acted so fucking reserved about the situation. Damn that bastard Marimo!

Zoro chose this moment to stand and close the gap between himself and the cook. He took the wine glass out of Sanji's hand and then set the two of them back down with the bottle of wine. Sanji felt a tingle run through him at how close the swordsman suddenly became.

'You know cook, the only reason I've been so forward with you up until now is because I know that you'd have a hard time of it by yourself.' Zoro walked back over to the cook and spread his legs with his knees causing Sanji's breath to hitch as his cock twitched. 'I think that you worry about how you come across, and that isn't what sex is all about.' Zoro began to unbutton Sanji's shirt, and he could feel the blond tense underneath him, his every breath coming out short and fast. Zoro smiled. Sanji's hands were gripping the edge of the bench nervously. 'You need to relax, and you need to enjoy.'

Zoro finished unbuttoning the shirt and then pulled the shirt and jacket over Sanji's shoulders, exposing the pale skin beneath. He slid them off of the cook's arms and threw the items onto the empty bench next to them.

Zoro was doing it again. Sanji could feel himself being taken over with lust and all he wanted at this precise moment was to listen to the swordsman's husky voice and obey, as much as the thought also frustrated him to no end.

'Now tell me, cook. What do you want me to do?'

Sanji's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji's mind went blank. He opened his mouth with the intention of saying something except nothing came out. He was sat there with Zoro stood jammed between his thighs, his shirt disregarded and a very uncomfortable tightness in his pants. The heat was rising in his face as Zoro was looking at him expectantly. What did he want him to say? _He _was the one with experience for crying out loud!

Zoro raised his eyebrows at him in anticipation.

'Well?'

'I...I...'

Well. This was embarrassing. Was the stupid Marimo serious, or was he trying to humiliate him like the arrogant prick that he was? Well, Sanji wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

'Strip,' said Sanji, suddenly. His face flushed.

Zoro gave him an impressed look before stepping back a few feet so that he had the freedom to obey. He started by untying his bandanna from around his arm and then held it up in front of him, letting it fall to the ground. Sanji watched the dark fabric hit the floor before his eyes darted back to Zoro. He couldn't believe this was happening. The blood was rushing to his erection faster than it had ever done before. This was so fucking hot, and he hadn't even taken off anything substantial yet. Sanji shifted in his seat again.

Zoro then reached down, crossing his arms, and took hold of the bottom of his haramaki. In one shift movement he pulled it up and over his head. As he did so, it pulled the white shirt up slightly, showing Sanji his strong muscular chest with the scar that ran the whole length of it. Again, he let it drop to the floor.

He then slowly started to peel the white shirt up, eyes on Sanji the whole time to watch that gorgeously bewildered gaze rake over his chest and torso. He pulled the shirt over his head, causing his arm muscles to ripple under the surface of his skin, and then abandoned it with his haramaki and bandanna.

He kicked off his boots and flung them to a darkened area of the room before reaching for the button on his pants. To his amusement he saw Sanji swallow.

Zoro slid the dark trousers down his muscular legs, letting them pool at his feet. Sanji's eyes had immediately gone to the black boxers he was wearing, an evident erection causing them to tent impressively.

Sanji realised that his lips and mouth had gone dry as he tried to swallow again, with difficulty. He bit his lip subconsciously trying to add moisture, which caused a low growl to emerge from the swordsman's throat. Zoro chose not to remove the last item of clothing he was wearing, instead walking forward to stand within the cook's reach again. Sanji sat up straight leaning back away from the man who had just invaded his personal space yet again, his hands tightening on the bench below him. Zoro reached down and took hold of the cook's hands, prying them off of the bench's edge. The cook's hands were trembling slightly. The blond was so God damn cute!

'Touch me, cook,' the green haired man instructed, bringing the hands up to his chest. Sanji grazed one hand gently over the scar on the swordsman's chest, feeling how the scar tissue dipped and raised, whilst the other one ran itself down the man's side, coming to rest just above the waistband of his boxers. Zoro reached up again and took hold of the hand on his chest, moving it to mirror the hand on his other side.

'I think I may need your help in removing the last bit of clothing,' Zoro grinned.

Sanji's mouth was parted and his face had a pink tint to it. The blond looked completely malleable at this moment in time. It had been a while since Zoro had had a lover who needed prompting, and he liked the dominance it gave him. It had also been a while since he had actually taken the time to get to know someone's body. Sure, he'd had relationships but in the early days he'd been the one who was told what to do. He remembered experiencing the same sort of thoughts and feelings that he was sure were running through the cook right now. And now it was his turn to do the tutoring.

'They're not going to take themselves off, cook.'

Sanji's eyes flicked to the swordsman's, his eyebrow twitching in slight annoyance; Zoro thought he'd snapped the blond out of whatever trance he had fallen into, but then Sanji's eyes dropped back to the boxers and his fingers found their way into the waistband. Zoro closed his eyes and drew in a breath as the fingers tickled his stomach slightly, sending a jolt downwards. He felt the fabric slide down over his hips and then felt his erection spring free from its confinement, the sudden cool air causing it to harden even more.

Sanji bit his lip as his eyes focused on the hard flesh in front of him. Zoro was very well endowed and there was something so captivating about the way his cock stood up in a soft and tidy bed of green hair. The skin was perfectly smooth from base to tip, where a little bead of precum was visible. Sanji took a deep breath, surprised at how sweet and alluring the swordsman smelt. God, he was so fucking perfect. Of course he'd never actually tell him that.

Zoro knelt down in front of Sanji, taking the cook by surprise, but the swordsman only had the intent of taking the cooks shoes off. Sanji let him, holding each foot out in turn to make it easier for the man. Sanji was watching him curiously, admiring the look of concentration as Zoro fumbled with the laces. For some reason the moss-head seemed more human tonight. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was so insanely different.

Zoro then reached up to unbutton the cook's pants before sliding them down to reveal a pair of black boxers adorned with pink hearts causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow at him. Sanji's face flushed. Fuck, he forgot he was wearing those. He mumbled something about forgetting to change them, but Zoro didn't seem to be interested. Instead he gripped the waistband at the sides and began to drag the offending article over the blonde's hips, down his legs and off at his feet, along with the trousers.

Zoro took a moment to admire the man in front of him, before wrapping his arms around the slender man and pulling him so that he was sat right on the edge of the bench with Zoro between his knees. Sanji nervously rested his hands on Zoro's shoulders for lack of a better place to put them, causing Zoro's heart to flutter. The cook was so damn cute!

The swordsman hastily pulled the blond into a long kiss, his tongue invading the depths of the cook's mouth which caused a moan to pass between their locked lips. A rough hand made its way back from around the slender frame and down towards the man's neglected cock. The cook tensed at the sudden friction, gripping hard onto the shoulders he was holding, as Zoro began to slowly move his fingers. Sanji pulled out of the kiss in order to throw his head back and pant in some much needed oxygen. His heart was racing, and he let out a small cry just as Zoro ran his fingers over the tip that was now wet with precum.

The blond was so sexy right now. He was probably one of the most sensitive and responsive lovers that Zoro had ever had. Not that he minded one small bit. He thought about how he was the only one to have seen the cook like this, and the thrill of it made him swell with pride.

'Now, I do believe that you have a favour to repay,' growled the swordsman getting to his feet, now hot with lust at just how fucking turned on the blond was. He really wanted to see the cook on his knees right now.

Sanji swallowed. He knew this was coming, and to be completely honest with himself, after seeing the man's gorgeous body, he couldn't wait to give it a go. The cook slid off the bench slowly, dropping to a kneeling position in front of the green-haired man.

He eyed Zoro's cock, hungrily, wondering if he's actually be able to fit the whole thing in his mouth. He doubted it. He leaned in, that sweet musky smell invading his nose, and gently licked the tip experimentally, creating a sharp intake of breath from Zoro, causing Sanji to grin to himself. The taste of the precum was... interesting, but nowhere near as bad as he had expected. He licked the tip again, making the whole thing bob up and down.

'Use a hand to hold it steady,' instructed Zoro, gently. Great. He'd not even started doing anything and he'd already done it wrong. He reached up and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it, moving them up and down the shaft a couple of times to get a feel for the swordsman's cock. It felt so good, so smooth and so hard. Despite the compromising position Sanji was in he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself that he was the one to be giving the pleasure this time. Sure, he'd never felt anything like it when Zoro had gone down on him, but he did feel a bit embarrassed at the humiliating noises he must have made. Now it was Zoro's turn.

Sanji leant in and wrapped his mouth around Zoro, using his tongue to lick at the tip again. He glanced up to see that Zoro had his eyes closed and was biting on his lip gently. The cook started to move his mouth down the shaft, his tongue lapping at the underside. He wondered how much he could fit and so let the cock slide in further until it was nearly touching the back of his throat. The unfamiliar feeling caused his throat to contract at the intrusion, and he felt his eyes prickle; he quickly moved his mouth back so that he could breathe again. Okay. Won't be trying that again in a hurry.

Zoro reached out and gently ran his fingers through the blond hair, concentrating on the feelings the cook was giving him. He felt sure that Sanji had just triggered his gag reflex as he felt the cook's mouth contract around him. And it felt so damn good. He couldn't help but feel a tiny jolt of concern as he was sure that Sanji hadn't meant to do it, but the cook continued like nothing had happened.

As Sanji continued to move his mouth around, teasing the best he could with his tongue he couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened at the fact that Zoro wasn't really that vocal. Was he doing it right? If this were him he would no doubt have finished by now, but then again he was new to it and Zoro obviously wasn't.

Zoro wanted to comment on how good it felt, but felt that it probably wasn't the best idea as it may sound patronising, especially considering where the cook was, and he didn't want to say anything that would anger the man.

Zoro pushed slightly on Sanji's forehead to indicate for him to stop. Sanji's eyes met the swordsman's and a look of slight confusion fell on his features. Was he really that bad?

Zoro sensed the slight disappointment and smiled reassuringly at the man, putting a finger under his chin and forcing him to rise to his feet. He moved the two of them over to where he's laid out the futon and manoeuvred the cook down so that he was lying on his back with Zoro over him. He moved himself down the cook's body, raking his nails down the muscular torso, and without warning completely enveloped the cook's cock with his mouth. Sanji groaned with both surprise and pleasure, arching his back as a wave of sensation ran through him. Zoro reached over to his pants that he'd discarded purposefully within reach of the futon and fumbled in the pocket, releasing the cook from his mouth.

After a few moments he pulled out a small black strap, and a small bottle of some sort. He disregarded the bottle for a moment, standing it up so he could get it easier when he needed it, but looked at Sanji with the strap in hand. Sanji eyed the object with a frown. He had no idea what on earth it was.

'This,' said Zoro, holding it up, 'is going to increase your stamina.'

Sanji was about to ask how but the swordsman beat him to the answer as he reached down and securely fastened it around the base of the cook's cock. Sanji's eyes widened.

'Wh...?'

Zoro then swiftly took the cook in his mouth again, moving slowly and causing Sanji to moan, closing his eyes and reaching up to lose his fingers in the swordsman's soft hair.

He felt himself peaking, but for some reason, probably that stupid strap, he didn't go over the edge. He let out a small cry in frustration as Zoro released him again. He ran his hands up Sanji's body, rubbing over his hardened nipples.

'What if I told you that I love seeing you this way?'

Sanji blushed.

'I'd say you were one perverted bastard.'

'Suits me just fine,' Zoro replied, grinning. He reached for the bottle and squeezed a little of the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them against one another to make sure they were coated, before putting the bottle back. With his dry hand he raised Sanji's leg, the other one following suit, so that they were resting on the swordsman's shoulders. Sanji looked at him questioningly. Zoro's heart sank slightly as he realised that Sanji had no idea what he was about to do, which meant there would be a big chance that the cook would kick the shit out of him if he didn't explain first. And a small chance if he did.

'How much do you know about men being together?' he asked hesitantly.

'What do you mean?' asked Sanji. Zoro's slicked hand went to Sanji's cock, rubbing it gently. The man closed his eyes and groaned. Zoro then moved his hand lower, nervously.

'You know about here, right?'

Sanji's eyes snapped open, looking at Zoro with a tiny bit of panic in his eyes; yes, he was aware of how men had sex, he wasn't an idiot. What shocked him was the idea that Zoro actually wanted to do that with him, and he had only just clicked that that's why he had the bottle of stuff. Zoro evidently had _planned_ that this would happen. Sanji felt himself blush. He had expected to repay the favour and then that would be it. The swordsman actually wanted to sleep with him!

The underlying panic, however, came from the cook's pride. He had fantasies of him and Zoro having hot sex, but could he really let himself be taken by Zoro? He looked into the concerned eyes of the swordsman in front of him. Who was he kidding? If he was like this every time it came to it then he'd be a virgin forever! His eyes calmed as he made up his mind.

'Stop talking and get on with it, Marimo,' he said in a husky voice, his cheeks tinting pink.

Zoro was slightly taken aback at how sure the man had become all of a sudden. He grinned.

'Well, you sound like you know what you want.'

Zoro's hand travelled down with more purpose now, feeling out the tight ring of muscle and making sure it was covered thoroughly in a layer of cool liquid. Sanji's voice hitched, his head resting on the futon and his eyes closed. The act at the moment felt so dirty. He could feel Zoro's fingers clearly, but had never actually been touched where he was being touched right now, not even with his own hand.

Zoro dipped his middle finger so that it gently probed Sanji's hole in a rhythmic fashion, before sinking it into the cook, only by a centimetre or so. The cook gasped at the sensation, the muscle contracting against the sudden intruder. Zoro stopped moving until he felt the cook relax, and then pushed in further. Sanji was so warm and so tight! The cook was squirming in front of him with an expression of concentration on his face. Zoro decided that it would probably be more comfortable for the man if he had something to take his mind off of it, and so reached around Sanji's cock with his free hand. Sanji bit his lip, his eyes still tightly closed as his brain was going crazy trying to focus on more than one thing at once.

Zoro pulled out and then pushed two fingers into the cook, feeling him stretch out slowly around him. Sanji was now gripping the covers, his head moving from one side to another as he tried to find the most comfortable position.

'Tell me what you want, cook,' growled Zoro, eyeing up the definition of perfection in front of him.

'Please, please...' gasped Sanji incoherently.

'Please? Please what?' asked the swordsman, as he stretched the two fingers apart inside the cook. Sanji gasped. Zoro reached his fingers towards the front wall of the blond, looking for a certain area of nerves he knew were there. Suddenly the cook cried out, his back arching and his knuckles turning white. Bingo. He suddenly stopped, giving Sanji a moment to recover from the sudden and completely new sensation.

'Please, let me co...' Sanji gasped.

'Let you come? But I'm not finished yet, cook, so you'll have to wait.'

Zoro let go of the cook's cock and at the same time removed his fingers, causing a groan of protest. He reached for the bottle one more time and covered his cock, before lining it up with the blonde's entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside. Sanji's hands let go of the futon and wrapped themselves around Zoro's neck as he gasped at the sensation. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but that wasn't to say that it wasn't uncomfortable to begin with.

Very slowly Zoro began to move; Sanji was gripping onto him tight, his mouth slightly open and panting heavily. The cook was so tight and so hot, Zoro didn't think he would be able to last too long. He'd slept with plenty of women and this was his second time being with a man, and men were so much tighter, plus the fact that Sanji was probably one of the hottest partners he'd had: he didn't stand a chance.  
Zoro angled himself so that he grazed Sanji's prostate and the effect was evident: Sanji cried out, his nails digging into Zoro's shoulder blades and his body tensing, trying to climax but to no avail.

'Ta...take it... off...' he pleaded as Zoro began to speed up, his own impending climax building slowly.

'Wait... just a...' Zoro answered, his breathing starting to come out in pants. Their bodies began to glisten in sweat, their moans increasing in volume.

'Take it off!' demanded Sanji, his nails digging into the swordsman harder.

Zoro didn't answer this time, increasing his speed and thrusting as hard as he could into the cook, who was constricting painfully. Sanji's cries were starting to sound more like sobs now, but Zoro was finally there. He reached for and unsnapped the cock ring, and the moment he did Sanji pushed over the edge. Sanji's nails ripped into Zoro's skin as his entire body became rigid and he came hard between their bodies, screaming out. At almost the same time Zoro's climax hit, helped by the way Sanji's insides were contracting rhythmically around him. He yelled out the cook's name as he shuddered, unleashing his load into Sanji.

Both men collapsed in a heap, their lungs struggling for breath. After a few moments Sanji became aware of the fact that Zoro was laid on top of him, and gave him a hard shove so that he rolled onto his back, lying at Sanji's side.

'My God, you are so amazing. Is it weird that I think I'm falling for you?' Zoro panted, staring up at the aquarium ceiling, dazed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sanji sit up and reach for his clothes. He tipped his head to look at the cook, who was already pulling on his trousers.

'What's wrong cook?' he asked, raising himself up on his elbows so he had a better view.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think we should do this again, Marimo.'

Zoro's heart sank. What?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and to those who have favorited this story. As this is the first one I've posted online I get so exited seeing the numbers go up gradually!

By the way, this is quite a short chapter but I am already writing chapter 7 so bear with me :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji couldn't sleep. His mind was racing as he lay there, listening to the gentle snores of his captain and slowly taking in the sweet toxins of the cigarette between his lips. Zoro hadn't come back to the inn yet and Sanji couldn't get the look of utter disappointment out of his head.

The bottom line was that he just didn't want to start anything with the man, and Sanji decided to stop it before the swordsman thought that there was anything else to it other than sex. Whether or not Zoro had been kidding when he said he thought he was falling for the cook was neither here nor there; Sanji just couldn't take the risk. He wondered how things would be between the two of them now, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out. Zoro more than likely wouldn't take too kindly to being rejected, especially considering what they'd done only moments before.

Sanji let out a silent groan, reaching up to rub his palms against his eyes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zoro woke up to find that he'd managed to fall asleep on a bench in the town. It was early morning and the sun was shining bright, spreading warmth through the swordsman's body. He sat up and groaned. Despite the street being a lot quieter this time in a morning he was still getting the occasional strange look from passersby. Figures. He looked like a hobo at the minute.

He got to his feet, breathing in the sharp cool air, and made his way up the street in search of something to eat, stretching. As he looked around he found that there were a couple of vendors already setting up for the day ahead, the smell takoyaki drifting over to him and making his mouth water. After purchasing a generous sized portion, he decided that he should really make his way back to the inn as the crew were probably all waking up now and he didn't want to be the cause of any worry. He thought about this for a minute. Well, at least some of them would probably worry. His mind drifted to the last words the cook spoke the previous night before leaving the Aquarium.

'_I don't think we should do this again_.'

Zoro chomped on his breakfast angrily, adrenalin building in his veins. He was pissed. Not because of the rejection so much, but because of the way Sanji had just come out with it. Zoro felt... used.

He snorted to himself. Did that really just enter his mind? He'd managed to get laid, didn't he? So everything should smell of roses right about now, right?

He turned the corner into a narrower street with no idea of how far he was from the inn, trying to remember whether he'd actually been in this area of town before. The tall buildings on this particular street were pretty run-down and looked as though they were struggling for space, and the street itself seemed to be lacking natural light. Nope, definitely don't remember being here before. Most of the windows were blacked out, and a few had dim red lights hanging above the doorways.

Suddenly one of the entrances swung open, and a sleazy-looking man staggered out into the street with a drunken grin on his face. Behind him a scantily dressed women stopped in the doorway, seeing him out. She looked as though she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

'Same time next week,' she called after him. The man raised a hand in acknowledgement as he passed Zoro as though he didn't even see him. Zoro gagged slightly at the strong odour the man gave off which was a mixture of stale beer, cigarettes and dirty clothes. The woman's eyes landed on the swordsman, and she smiled.

'Hey there, good- looking. Looking for some fun?'

She bit her lip seductively, staring up through her long lashes. Zoro came to a stop and raised an eyebrow at her.

'Aren't you tired from a night with your previous customer?' Zoro made an indication with his hand towards the direction that the drunken man had walked off in. 'You wouldn't be able to keep up.'

'Well, why don't you come inside and see if there isn't anyone else who might take your fancy?'

Zoro had a look of disgust on his face as the woman stood there trying to tidy herself up by combing her hair with her fingers. It probably wasn't the worst whore-house he'd set eyes on, but it definitely wasn't one of the best.

'Sorry, I think I'll pass,' he said, turning and walking back towards the main street.

'Well, your loss, sweetheart,' she called after him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nami spotted a head of green hair through the crowd, and made a bee-line towards it, whacking unsuspecting people around the legs with the many bags she was carrying as she forced her way through. It was now early afternoon and the crew hadn't seen Zoro all day. As she got closer, she noticed the look of frustration on the swordsman's face as he walked, looking around frantically. Nami rolled her eyes. He was lost.

'Oi, Zoro!' she called as she got within distance. Zoro turned at the sound of his name, the frustration falling from his face slightly. She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily before shoving the bags at Zoro for him to carry. He made a small annoyed sound of protest but he was cut off.

'Where the hell have you been? Oh, never mind that; we're gonna be having dinner on the Sunny in half an hour so I'll let you carry these for me if you don't mind.'

'Gee, I'd be honoured to,' he grumbled at her, 'not that I have any choice,' he added under his breath. Zoro carried on walking, but Nami stopped him.

'And you're going the wrong way,' she sighed, a look of amusement on her face at the confusion that fell over the swordsman's features. Nami shook her head. That's probably why Zoro has been out all day. 'Just keep behind me and you'll be fine.'

After only a few minutes the Sunny came into view. Well, he wasn't _that_ far away he thought.

There was smoke rising from the lawn deck, and the delicious smell of cooking meat made its way over to Zoro; he figured that the crew were probably having a barbecue to making the most of the hot weather. He could hear Usopp and Chopper laughing as they made their way up the gangplank, and Sanji chastising Luffy for touching the food too early. He frowned at the cook's voice.

'Can you just leave those bags in my room and then come join us,' smiled Nami, heading towards the lawn deck.

Zoro grumbled to himself. He wasn't a pack mule for crying out loud, or anybody's skivvy for that matter. Bossy bloody woman.

After dumping all of Nami's stuff on her bed, not caring if it made its way onto the floor in the process, Zoro decided he'd better go and grab some food before the captain could finish it off. He knew he would have to see the cook sooner or later but decided that he'd just carry on treating him like he usually did: with contempt. He strode down the stairs to the lawn deck, Luffy's eyes lighting up at the sight of him as he swallowed a mouthful of meat.

'Zoro! Where've you been? Did you get lost again?' Luffy added this last question with some concern in his voice and Usopp let out a snort. Zoro furrowed his brow at the sniper, who instantly straightened his face.

'I went for a walk, that's all.'

'Ooh, I wish I could have gone with you, did you see anything interesting Zoro?' piped up Chopper, his eyes wide and interested.

'Mm, not really,' replied the swordsman shortly, 'Oi cook, I'll have one of those.'

Sanji narrowed his eyes at him as he continued turning the sausages

'I'm not your waiter, Marimo. The bread and stuff is all on that table over there. Help yourself to whatever you want.'

Zoro huffed at him and went to help himself. The crew sat down happily and chatted about the town and what they'd done earlier in the day. Zoro and Sanji didn't speak directly to each other, but both of them could feel a slight tension and awkwardness, their eyes flicking occasionally to the other as if trying to find out what the other was feeling. Each were trying to put on a front so that the other thought that they were completely fine, Sanji cooing over Nami and Robin, and Zoro arguing with Usopp while Luffy laughed along, trying to stir the argument. As far as the other was concerned, they were acting as though nothing had happened the night before, and both men started to get inwardly angry at the thought.

As the evening drew in, Sanji decided that he had better clear all the cooking utensils away as they'd be harder to clean the longer they were left. He took a load of them into the kitchen and dumped them next to the sink and was about to fill the washing up bowl when he felt the swordsman's presence behind him, and sighed.

'What do you want?' he asked as he turned around slowly to look at Zoro. Zoro was scowling, and his fists were balled loosely at his side.

'I want you to tell me why the hell you gave me the cold shoulder.'

Sanji frowned.

'Do we have to do this?' Sanji's face was relatively calm, and that annoyed Zoro even more.

'What is your fucking problem?' he hissed, trying not to raise his voice so that any of the crew over heard. 'You loved every moment of it and don't even pretend you didn't.'

Sanji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think of the words to say, his eyebrow now twitching in annoyance.

'You're an arrogant asshole. Did it occur to you that I might not have enjoyed myself with you?'

For an instance Sanji swore he saw a flash of hurt flash over Zoro's features, but if it was there, it was gone just as quickly.

'What are you saying?'

Sanji shook his head, with a look of pity on his face.

'I'm sorry, but it was just sex for me, and nothing more.'

Zoro snapped. He didn't need the cook feeling sorry for him. He swung at Sanji, his fist connecting with the shocked cook's cheek bone, knocking him to the floor. Sanji sat up and glared at Zoro, rubbing his cheek. Wow, the swordsman was pissed. What the fuck? Zoro gritted his teeth and spoke in a low, threatening voice.

'You think the reason I'm pissed with you is because I wanted something more? Don't flatter yourself, cook, that isn't the reason. And if it's sex you're after then there's a street dedicated to it here and I think you'd fit right in, you fucking wanna-be whore!'

'And what if I do!?' screamed Sanji, now so angry that his eyes were filling with tears.

'What?'

'What if I do go to that street?' he repeated, his voice now cracking slightly.

Zoro regarded the cook for a moment, the anger evident in the blue eyes he was looking into.

'Then you've lost all of my respect, cook. But hey, it's not like we're on good terms to begin with.'

Zoro turned and walked out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him whilst Sanji just sat there. He didn't understand why the swordsman was so angry, and it pained him. He thought they'd be able just to get back to normal, and now his heart felt like it was being crushed. Why was he so upset? He wanted to cry right now at the thought of the hurt and anger that was consuming Zoro. He really needed to get away from the ship right now. He needed a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about four o'clock in the morning and Sanji decided it was probably best to make his way to the Sunny rather than wake everybody up in the inn. He wondered what the crew would think of him if they saw him in the state he was in: his hair was a mess, his clothes were covered in creases and he had the strong smell of alcohol on his breath, even though he hadn't had any more since about six hours ago.

Once he'd stumbled aboard he decided to get a drink of water before hitting the hay, that way his hangover wouldn't be as bad in the morning. As he entered the kitchen he was a little shocked to see that the light was already on and Zoro was sat there at the table with a beer in hand, staring at the door. Had he been waiting for him?

Sanji frowned and made his way to the sink, trying to ignore the glare that was been shot his way.

'Where've you been?' asked the swordsman.

'And why is that any of your business?' shot back the cook, angrily. What's his problem?

'I know for a fact that the bars shut hours ago, and you didn't come back to the inn.'

Sanji was a little bit taken aback. He narrowed his eyes at the swordsman, trying to work out what he meant by those words. Was this... jealousy? How cute.

'You upset that I had fun without you?'

Sanji gave Zoro a smirk as the swordsman's eyes flashed with anger, but unfortunately the cook was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and so his reflexes seemed to fail him as Zoro stood, stomped up behind him, spun him around, and shoved him forward into the table in front of them. Zoro then slammed Sanji forward onto the table so that the blond was bent over it, his hands being restrained behind him in the swordsman's vice-like grip. Sanji let out a groan. Zoro leant down and growled into the man's ear.

'Was it good, cook? Did you enjoy being a little slut for the night?'

Zoro was livid. How dare the cook take his feelings and then tread on them so unceremoniously under foot.

'Get off of me you fucking asshole!'

'No fucking way.' Zoro undid his bandana from around his arm and used it to securely tie the cook's wrists where they were.

Sanji said nothing as he felt the material binding his wrists together. He had expected the swordsman to be annoyed, but nowhere near as bad as he was. He had no idea that Zoro was really that serious in what he had said, and he figured that the swordsman had only said it because he was pissed.

'By the end of this I will get an apology out of you cook. The sooner you say that you're sorry, the sooner it'll be over. Oh, and by the by, this little lesson here is an insight to BDSM, which stands for bondage, discipline, sadism and masochism. Let's see how you find it.'

Sanji felt a slight fear fill the pit of his stomach at Zoro's words, but what really surprised him was the surge of pleasure the words had sent straight to his groin. The mixture was so surreal and Sanji couldn't help but squirm under the swordsman's hold.

Earlier that night:

After his sixth drink Sanji was feeling rather light headed, but the main thing was he didn't feel as depressed as he did before he started drinking. It was only ten o'clock but it felt as though it should be a lot later.

He was slouched in an alcove of quite a lively bar that he'd managed to stumble across, and his eyes kept flicking to the figures of the women that kept passing by. After the third drink Sanji realised that he'd managed to seat himself rather close to the ladies bathroom after wondering why there were so many females walking past. Rather than move as to not seem like such a pervert, Sanji decided that he'd just keep pretending that he was unaware as he prided himself for unconsciously choosing to sit in such a good location. Plus it helped him to stop dwelling on the negative thoughts that were spinning round his head. Thoughts of how he was going to sort out this issue with the shitty swordsman.

His eyes skimmed slyly over the voluptuous bosoms of a particularly busty woman bringing to mind the fact that he absolutely loved the female figure, with its soft skin and gentle curves, and this was one of the problems that he was finding himself battling with emotionally. He scowled to himself. Yes, so he was able to get Zoro to sleep with him, big whoop. The problem was he craved to know what the touch of a _woman_ actually felt like, and he wasn't going to settle for second best.

He felt a stab of guilt at that last thought. He didn't mean that Zoro was not as good as women; in fact, quite the contrary if yesterday was anything to go by.

Sanji groaned and slammed his head down on the table. What the hell was wrong with him? He couldn't seem to get the man out of his head. Oh well, another drink it is.

He stood up to realise that his feet were moving slower than his body was telling them to, and he staggered to try and maintain his balance. Wow. He didn't think he'd drank that much. He put his hand up to his head to try and stop the room from spinning and held onto the table with his other.

'You okay there, darling?'

Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder. Sanji raised his head to see that the busty woman he'd spotted a few moments earlier had stopped on her way back from the bathroom and was looking at him with gentle eyes. He stared at her beautiful features for a moment, and then his eyes dropped down automatically to her breasts. They looked so round and soft.

She giggled and gave him a light tap on the cheek.

'Oi you, I'm up here.'

Sanji was shocked at the blatantness of his actions, his eyes widening as he quickly looked back up to her face. She had a small smile on her lips.

'My lady! I...I am so sorry, I-'

The sudden movement of his actions caused his vision to spin again as he fell into her.

'Whoa,' she exclaimed as she caught him. 'You've definitely had too much to drink. Come on.'

She propped his arm around her shoulders and began to struggle towards the door.

'W...Where we going?' asked Sanji, aware that he could just fall asleep exactly where he was right now as he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

'Don't worry, I can't let you walk back home in the state you're in so I'm taking you back to my place. It's only the next street over.'

Back to the present:

Sanji's heart was racing. He felt his pants being dragged down over his hips, exposing his bare flesh to the cool night air, and he had to admit that he'd never felt so turned on. What was Zoro going to do? He'd heard of BDSM and figured it was all about handcuffs and whips and shit like that. Surely Zoro wasn't going to whip him?

He felt Zoro grind himself into his buttocks and could feel a definitive hard on through the swordsman's pants. Oh god, he wanted him so much right now. He reveled in the contact, closing his eyes and feeling his own hard-on strengthen.

Suddenly Zoro's contact was gone and Sanji felt a hand grip his restrained wrists, holding him still. And then came a sting running through his right ass cheek, causing Sanji to yelp in surprise; Zoro had spanked him, hard.

Sanji felt a wave of humiliation at the thought of being chastised like a naughty school child. He couldn't help but to try and struggle under his captors grip, but to no avail. Zoro gripped him tighter as he felt another slap to his left buttock, the sound echoing into the room.

'You fucking pervert, fucking shitty swordsman!' shouted Sanji, the muscles in his groin tensing delightfully. Why was he enjoying this?

Zoro grinned sadistically.

'Two little words, cook,' was the only reply he got before another even harder smack jolted through him, causing him to yelp again. Sanji gritted his teeth, not wanting to give Zoro the satisfaction of getting a sound out of him.

Zoro observed Sanji's perfect, milky skin tint pinker and pinker with every blow he made to the cook. He had expected Sanji to have put up more of a fight to try and get out of the humiliating situation he was in. ...Does this mean the cook was enjoying it? The first few cries pain were such a turn on but the cook seemed to be keeping his voice quiet at the moment. _We'll see how long that lasts _thought Zoro.

Zoro knew better than to think the cook would actually apologise; the man was way too stubborn to give the swordsman the satisfaction, and so thoughts were running through his mind as to where he was going to go from here. He hadn't really expected to have the cook tied up in front of him actually enjoying himself bring under his domination, oh and he could tell full well that the cook was enjoying himself.

But then he thought back to the reason he had the cook like this in the first place, and his heart sunk. Somebody else had touched this perfect body other than him, and he felt the anger drain out of him at the thought, replaced by an overwhelming urge to cry. Why was he so infatuated with this man? It didn't make any sense.

He reached for the bandanna and loosened it, before turning and walking towards the door. Sanji spun round in confusion, resting his now free hands on the table beneath him, his trousers still around his legs.

'Oi-' he voiced, trying to stop the swordsman in his tracks. Zoro stopped and looked over his shoulder.

'You got your request, cook. I leave you alone from now on.'

As the words hit Sanji's ears, rage started building inside him. He pushed himself up off of the table and glared at the man in front of him, his fists balled at his sides. He didn't care at that moment that he exposed himself to the man, his hard cock clearly visible and throbbing painfully.

'Don't you fucking dare leave me like this, you shitty Marimo! Come and finish what you started!'

Zoro's eyes raked Sanji from top to bottom, lingering for a slightly longer time on the flushed cock that was standing to attention. He knew the masochistic bastard was enjoying himself.

'And why should I do that, exactly? Why don't you go find yourself another whore who'd be much better suited for the purpose?'

'You really think that I'd be that low as to actually sleep with a fucking prostitute? You really haven't learn a single thing about me since we met, have you, you asshole?'

Zoro frowned in confusion. Was he serious?

'So you're telling me that you didn't get laid tonight?'

Sanji blushed. He'd have to admit it.

'No...'

A sigh of relief ran through the swordsman's body, which was replaced by a feeling of guilt at how he'd just treated the cook.

'Why didn't you tell me that in the first fucking place?'

'Because like I said, it was none of your fucking business!'

Zoro contemplated these words for a moment. He couldn't work out why the cook didn't tell him straight from the off, considering the embarrassment that Sanji had put himself through.

Then it hit him.

Sanji didn't say anything because he wanted to see how the swordsman would react. He'd basically played him.

'You lied to me.'

Sanji was completely confused. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried to think what the man was talking about but couldn't come to a conclusion. Zoro stepped forward and grabbed hold of the cook's tie, jerking him closer so that their faces were inches apart. Sanji swallowed, his heart beating fast against his chest.

'You said that you didn't enjoy it.' Zoro pulled the cook into a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into Sanji's slightly open mouth and swirling it around the other's. He pulled back and looked into the blue eyes again, trying to work out what was going on in the cook's head. Sanji could feel those dark eyes boring into his and had to look away.

'No, look at me.'

Sanji flicked his eyes back. Zoro still had a hold of his tie and so he couldn't even step back to make himself feel more at ease.

'You said you didn't want to do this anymore.'

Zoro reached down with his other hand and gave Sanji's exposed and hardened cock a firm squeeze, causing the man to close his eyes and let out a small moan, his eyebrows knitting together. Zoro yanked on his tie.

'Open your damn eyes and look at me, cook.'

Sanji frowned, opening his eyes. Zoro had a serious expression on his face.

'What is it that you want from me? Are you just going to use me again and pretend like nothing happened?'

Sanji's eyes widened. Zoro felt used? He had no idea that was the reason the swordsman had been acting so aggressive towards him. Sanji felt his chest tighten as his eyes flicked over every part of the swordsman's face before meeting his dark eyes again.

'I...I didn't realise that's how I made you feel...'

Zoro let go of the tie.

'No, of course you didn't. You know, just because I've had my fair share of partners doesn't mean that I'm void of emotion.'

The swordsman frowned deeply at him, causing Sanji to flinch slightly under the gaze. What should he do? He knew he'd hurt Zoro, but he was only just realising how much.

Zoro turned once again, causing Sanji to step towards him automatically.

'Wait, you're still going to leave me like this?' asked Sanji, bewildered.

'You can do what you want to, cook. I'm not going to be a means to an end. I thought it'd be okay but I can't do it, but don't worry, we'll just go back to normal and I'll pretend nothing happened.'

And with that, he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm really sorry for such a long wait between chapters 7 and 8, but I got a bad case of writer's block. I realised that while I knew where the story was heading, I didn't quite know how to get there and so put off writing it. No smut in this chapter, but hope it meets your expectations!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro managed to make his way back to the inn after touring the town a good three times which gave him plenty of time to dwell on the night's events, and by this time any other emotion that he'd felt up to this point had been taken over by anger. Yes, he was thoroughly pissed at the cook, but nowhere near as pissed as he was at himself. For years he'd trained and meditated in order to be able to be the master of his own emotions in any situation, and yet one cocky blond bastard later and he felt as though control hadn't been his in the first place. He'd shown himself to be weak, and in front of the shitty love-cook of all people.

So what if Sanji had withheld the truth in order to get under Zoro's skin? Sex was sex and the stupid idiot that he was turned it down to act like an insecure woman! He had a good mind to go back but his pride stood in the way and considering he was the one to turn Sanji down and it'd put Sanji back on top, figuratively speaking.

As he stomped up the stairs to the room that the rest of the straw hats were asleep in, he mentally kicked himself for being so pathetic. Sanji wanted sex? Zoro would give him sex. He'd make the cook beg for it.

He slowly opened the door and slipped inside, making his way through the sleeping figures to one of the empty futons in the far corner. Luffy's gentle snores filled the otherwise silent room as Zoro flopped, still scowling, onto the crumpled sheets and kicked off his boots. As he turned over onto his side and faced the wall, he caught the faint scent of cigarettes that still clung to him from the closeness he and Sanji shared that night. As his mind began to shut off, he subconsciously took long, deep breathes, the smell calming him and sending him into a dreamless slumber.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Early morning came to the crew with the sound of gunshots and screams that dragged the straw hats prematurely from their slumber.

'What the hell was that?'

Nami had jumped up from her futon to run towards the window, throwing it open to locate the source of the noise. It was still relatively dark outside but the jeering and screams were louder now the window had been opened. Nami span back round with a worried look on her face.

'Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! I think you may be needed!'

'Mmm' Luffy nodded in reply.

He jumped to his feet with a start and pulling on his hat, a fixed expression of determination on his face as he strode out of the room to make for the street, closely followed by Franky. Nami glared at the form of Zoro that hadn't moved an inch, before striding over and giving him a boot to the head. Zoro still didn't move but a small groan emanated from his throat.

'Zoro! Get up now you dumbass or I'll add 50% to your debts and make you scrub the deck for a month!'

Zoro sat bolt upright and glared at her.

'Has anyone ever told you you're going to hell?' he mumbled as he stood and pulled on his boots and picked up his swords. It was still dark, meaning that he'd had no more than an hour's sleep, if that, and he felt like death.

'Plenty of people,' Nami replied, smiling sweetly at him before turning back to the window.

Chopper rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around the room.

'Sanji's not here.'

'Huh?' queried Nami, looking around.

Zoro chose this moment to leave, striding down the stairs to join Franky and Luffy out on the street, hand on the hilt of Shusui ready. He couldn't be doing with inducing awkward questions by letting on that he knew where Sanji was, and the sooner this was over the sooner he could go back to sleep.

Outside on the street Zoro made his way after Luffy and Franky who had made a bee line for the source of the commotion. A busty young woman was on her knees sobbing in front of two burly-looking men, one of whom was brandishing a short sword and the other one waving a flint-locked pistol at a small group of women who were rooted to the spot, terrified looks on their faces, a short distance behind the woman on her knees.

'Please! I'll do what you want! Please don't hurt anyone...' she sobbed hysterically. 'Just let them go home...'

The young woman had long dark hair that was flowing beautifully down her back, and her dark brown eyes were bright with tears as she looked up at the man in front of her.

'You have no right to be asking anything from us you bitch!'

'Oi.'

The two men turned hastily at the low noise muttered by Luffy, grins spreading over their faces as they saw the trio approaching.

'And who might you three be? Kanon, you've made some new friends?' jeered the one with the short sword. He had unruly red hair that hung down around his shoulders, with a scar running down the left side of his face.

'I would keep walking if you know what's good for you,' growled the other man, keeping his pistol pointed at the women.

Luffy's eyes flashed as he suddenly swung his fist back and propelling it forward into the face of the man with the gun, sending him spinning backwards.  
The red haired man raised his sword, pointing it at Luffy defensively as a panicked look wiped the grin off of his face. Zoro and Franky took a step forward so they were stood either side of their captain.

'Stop!' screamed the woman. 'Please stop...'

All three of them looked down at her as she slowly got to her feet and stood between the straw-hats and the other man.

'I don't know who you are, but please don't get involved! This has nothing to do with you people, so just leave us be.'

The red haired man walked over to her and grabbed her hair, yanking her head backwards.

'You heard the lady,' he growled, leaning into her and smelling her neck.

Before he could do anything else, Franky had projected his fist directly into the red head's face creating a resounding crack from the man's nose before he slumped to the floor.

'Fucking pervert,' he muttered.

The woman flinched as the fist flew inches from her own face, but luckily Franky was a good shot. She turned and looked at the figure on the floor before rounding on the newcomers.

'Do you know what you've done?' she hissed.

'Look lady, we just saved you and your friends there so the least you can do is be grateful,' replied Zoro, frowning at her.

'Kanon! Now's our chance, we can leave!'

One of the other women had come up and gripped onto her sleeve pleadingly. There were four other women in total not including Kanon, all of them wearing what seemed to resemble Victorian- style corseted dresses.

Kanon turned to regard the women, before looking down at the unconscious forms on the men on the floor.

'Come on,' she muttered, 'we have to go before any more of them find us...'

'We have a room there if you want to take a minute...' interrupted Zoro, nodding towards the inn in the distance, Nami and Usopp's heads visible from one of the first floor windows.

'I'm sorry, we don't have the time.'

The woman bowed low to them, her hands in her lap.

'Thank you for helping us.'

She ushered the other women down the street and they disappeared around the corner.

'Well. That was strange,' muttered Franky, scratching his head.

The three of them made their way back into the inn to report on what had happened to the rest of the crew, leaving the two men by the side of the road. Zoro hadn't joined in on the report, choosing instead to collapse on his futon, boots and all, his snores filling the room within seconds.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A few hours later Zoro stirred from his sleep when a small knock on the door caught the attention of the crew. Robin, as always, was sitting gracefully with a book in her lap, while Chopper, Usopp and Luffy had decided to play charades after being yelled at by Nami for being too loud. Nami herself was immersed in a debate with Franky and Brook with their own theories about the marines and their purpose in the world. Luffy jumped up at the sound of the knock.

'SANJIIII! BREAKFAST!' he yelled, running over to the door. Zoro's eyes opened at the cook's name as he wondered what mood the cook would be in this morning, his stomach squirmed at the anticipation of seeing the man again. His anger had subsided slightly from when he first arrived back at the inn, but his forehead furrowed defensively.

Luffy opened the door expectantly, to find Kanon stood there wringing her fingers tightly in her lap. Nami stood and hurried to the door, shoving Luffy aside so that the woman could come into the room.

'Kanon, was it?' she asked kindly, closing the door as the woman stepped into the room. She only saw the earlier scene from the window but there was no mistaking the dark hair and the deep red corseted dress she was wearing.

'I'm so sorry for coming and disturbing you again, but I think we may have a problem...'

'Oh? What is it? Has there been some more issues with you and the other girls,' asked Franky.

'Do you people by any chance have anything to do with a blond man who wears a suit?'

Zoro sat bolt upright. The other straw-hat members' mouths dropped slightly at the question, wondering how she knew the cook, and what he'd gotten himself involved in.

'Sanji? He's our cook!' exclaimed Luffy, a worried look on his face.

'I thought so. Well, I met Sanji yesterday in a bar just around the corner, and allowed him to come back to mine to sleep it off as he got himself into a bit of a state.'

Zoro frowned at this bit of information. What on earth had he been like _before_ he'd had a chance to 'sleep it off'? He hardly ever got drunk. What the fuck was going through the stupid cook's head? Kanon continued.

'Our island has been taken over by a group of pirates who are using our girls in order to make money. They call themselves the Black Boot Pirates, and they arrived just over a year ago but unfortunately, being such an unknown island, we're pretty vulnerable. Fortunately for me, I am charged with looking after the girls and so don't have to give some of the sorts of... services that they do.'

'Can't you just go to another island?' enquired Nami. Kanon shook her head.

'The pirates are holding some of our people at their base at the other side of the island and threaten to kill them if we don't make enough money to meet their standards.

'Occasionally, about once a month, I help some of the girls escape on a tanker that drops them at the next island. As there are roughly fifty girls being used by the Black Boots, the occasional three or four go unnoticed as they don't really keep tabs on us as well as they think they do, but unfortunately we were caught this morning and if it weren't for you then we would have been taken to the base and god knows what the Leader would have done to us.'

'But you seemed really upset that we helped you to begin with,' pointed out Franky, frowning. Kanon looked at the floor.

'Yes, I didn't want to get anybody else involved, I didn't want to bear the burden of anyone else getting stuck on this God-forsaken island. It was my own stupidity that got us caught and I would have taken responsibility.' She looked up, a small smile appearing on her lips, 'But thanks to you, those four girls have made it out.'

'We're strong, we can handle it,' said Luffy matter-of-factly.

'Yes, I see that now...'

'So how does the cook come into it?' asked Zoro, getting impatient with the story.

'Well, this morning, whilst at the harbour getting the girls onto the tanker, Sanji recognised me and came to give his thanks for the night before. He mentioned that the rest of his crew were staying in an inn and that he'd gone back to the ship so he didn't wake them up in the early hours. A member of the Black Boots saw us and tried to stop the tanker from leaving, but Sanji knocked him flat. I had no choice but to tell him about the Black Boots and what I was doing at the harbour. Anyway, he's gone to the base and...'

'THAT FUCKING IDIOT!' yelled Zoro, getting to his feet.

'Z-Zoro!' exclaimed Nami, her eyes widening at the sudden outburst. Zoro was gritting his teeth and looked positively livid.

'Luffy, I'm going.'

Zoro straightened up the belt holding his katanas and made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Nami.

'You can't go on your own! Wait for the others! Luffy?'

Nami looked pleadingly over at their captain, who was sat cross-legged on the floor, his face a picture of calm as he and his first mate exchanged a look for a few moments. Finally, he nodded to Zoro, who nodded back.

'Luffy?' asked Nami, questioningly.

'Zoro wants to do it on his own, so I won't get in the way.'

'But...' Nami hesitated and then nodded slowly. 'Kanon? Would you mind directing Zoro to their base? You don't have to go in with him, it's just he'll end up and the wrong end of the island if he goes himself.'

Kanon nodded as Zoro threw Nami an offended look. Nami stepped out of the way and let Zoro and Kanon leave the room. Once they'd left she looked over at Luffy again.

'If he's not back by noon, then we'll go after him,' he reassured her.

Nami nodded at him, her eyes portraying the worry that was in her heart.


End file.
